Dos lirios y un toque de vainilla
by Kilunni-chan
Summary: Sin lugar a dudas, el hacerle un favor a un amigo puede ayudarte a encontrar a la chica de tus sueños. ¿Pero como hacer para conquistarla? ¡Solo se necesitan dos lirios y un ligero toque de vainilla!


_Oola! aquí les traigo mi primera historia de la pareja SunxAlice, que en verdad me parece muy linda._

_Es un one-shot - si se le puede llamar así ya que tiene cerca de 3 600 palabras - que se me ocurrió un día a las 2 de la mañana._

_La narración es algo interesante, está hecha por Shun, pero de una forma un tanto extraña tratandose de él y es que yo pienso que todas las personas nos comportamos diferente cuando estamos con otras personas que cuando estamos solas, y fue pensando en eso que se me ocurrió que la forma en que Shun narrara la historia podría ser un tanto diferente a como es el en realidad._

_Por lo demás, realmente espero que les agrade, yo realmente disfruté haciendola._

* * *

><p><strong>Dos lirios y un ligero toque de vainilla.<strong>

Hola, mi nombre es Shun Kazami, soy un chico con un cabello negro envidiable, unos ojos dorados que matan y un cuerpo de infarto, seguro me reconocerán por mis apariciones en comerciales de shampoo para el cabello o en comerciales de dentífrico; y si son lo suficientemente listos se darán cuenta que nada de lo que digo va en serio y que simplemente es mi extraña forma de tomarles el pelo.

En realidad soy un chico de dieciséis común y corriente. Asisto a la preparatoria como todo chico normal, hago mis tareas como todo chico normal, presento exámenes. . . y repruebo alguno que otro como todo chico normal, ¡Nah! la verdad eso es mentira, hasta ahora no he reprobado ningún examen, asisto al club de arquería, soy el capitán del club de básquetbol y fui postulado para presidente de clase, aunque claro, perdí frente a mi contrincante, Fabia Sheen, ¿Ven lo que les digo? Un chico normal en toda la extensión de la palabra, aunque, por alguna extraña razón, a la gran mayoría de las chicas de la población estudiantil les parezco atractivo, cosa que aún no logro explicarme.

Hace unos días, una de mis amigas llegó con el cuento de que en un estudio realizado recientemente entre la población, habían comprobado que a las chicas les parecen más atractivos los hombres con mirada seria, inexpresiva, melancólica. . . la verdad no entendí mucho de eso, yo no tengo una mirada melancólica, ¿Acaso la tengo? . . . saben que, no necesito saber su opinión, de todas formas, aún no les he dicho porque estoy aquí.

En este preciso momento me dirijo al parque de diversiones para una cita, la verdad no ha sido cosa mía, si por mí fuera, me encontraría tumbado en la yerba bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, pero me encuentro aquí, haciéndole un gran favor a un no tan querido amigo: Ace Grit.

En realidad Ace no es santo de mi devoción, pero cuando me lo pidió no pude negarme por dos sencillas razones: razón número uno, ya todos los chicos tenían cosas que hacer y yo era el único que quedaba; y razón número dos, el chico me dio tanta lástima que terminé aceptando, pero no soy quien para juzgar, les expondré su caso y entonces podrán sacar sus propias conclusiones.

Ace ha vivido enamorado desde el primer grado de una chica de nombre Mira Clay, y miren que el chico tiene buen gusto, pues Mira es una de las chicas más codiciadas del instituto, pero cualquier chico se lo piensa dos veces antes de invitarla a salir y por una muy buena razón: Keith Fermen, su hermano, si lo sé, tienen apellidos distintos, pero es porque sus padres se separaron cuando Keith era muy pequeño, así que. . . ¡Y a quien le interesa! Les decía que Ace ha estado tratando de invitar a salir a Mira desde que comenzaron a servir esa plasta con sabor a engrudo que osan llamar carne con papas en la cafetería, y vaya que eso es mucho tiempo. Últimamente Ace comenzó a deprimirse porque pensó que nunca tendría el valor de estar con ella en una cita a solas, hasta que a Dan Kuso - un chico con bastante aire en la cabeza - se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de una cita doble, sin presiones, aquí fue, como de forma milagrosa Ace pudo escapar al ojo vigilante de Keith e invitar a Mira a salir y aquí es donde entro yo, lo cual me resulta algo chocante.

Cuando al fin llego al punto de reunión me percato que ya todos están ahí, la verdad, la puntualidad nunca ha sido mi fuerte. Ace se encuentra apoyado en una cerca, con las manos en los bolsillos y en pose de chico guay, ¿Acaso se cree más que yo?, a su lado hay dos chicas pelirrojas; una de ellas, la del cabello corto hasta el mentón y con cada punta señalando en una dirección distinta es sin duda el amor platónico de mi compañero: Mira Clay. La otra chica, por eliminación, debía ser mi cita, llevaba el cabello largo y ondulado hasta la cintura, le miré a los ojos y ella rápidamente desvió la vista, tenía unos hermosos ojos color chocolate, mi mirada pronto fue más allá de su rostro, no pude evitarlo ¿Si?, soy un chico después de todo; tenía buenas curvas y llevaba puesto un vestido corto de color amarillo que dejaba ver sus espectaculares piernas, se veía muy bien en el, aunque en mi opinión se le vería mejor el verde, el mundo se vería mejor de verde, pero el amarillo igual le quedaba bien.

- Alice Gehabich – se presentó mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia, su voz fluyo suave y aterciopelada.

Ahora que lo recordaba, esa chica también estudiaba en la preparatoria a la que asistíamos Ace, Mira y yo, tendría también unos dieciséis años, no recordaba haberla visto porque ella no estaba en mi mismo salón, pero recordaba haber escuchado al inicio del año el rumor de que una nueva chica, originaria de Rusia habia sido transferida a nuestra escuela. ¡Entonces era ella! Era muy linda a decir verdad, de alguna forma creo que podría enamorarme de ella.

- Shun Kazami – le dije extendiendo hacia ella un par de lirios blancos que había comprado en la floristería de Julie camino hacia acá, después de todo, soy una persona educada y mi madre siempre dice que no hay que llegar nunca con las manos vacías, menos si se trata de una cita.

- Gracias – dijo en un susurro apenas audible mientras el color subía por sus mejillas.

Extendió su mano para tomar las flores, y sus dedos rozaron con los míos, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo, aparté mi mano bruscamente y los lirios cayeron al suelo, no estoy seguro si ella sintió lo mismo que yo, pero volteó a verme de una forma muy extraña. Recogí las flores y volví a entregárselas cuidando de no tocarla esta vez.

- Qué bien que has llegado Shun – exclamó Ace como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Mira Clay, mucho gusto – se presentó la cita de Ace extendiendo su mano hacia mí, yo la tomé y le di un apretón de manos – He escuchado muchos rumores de ti, eres el galán del instituto, además del capitán del equipo de básquetbol, ¿Cierto?

- Hmp – no tenía ganas de responder a eso, la verdad no me gustaba que me consideraran el galán del instituto ni mucho menos, yo era solo un chico normal, ella se limitó a sonreír.

- De todas formas, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo por el retraso de Shun, ¿Dónde deberíamos ir? – preguntó Ace, me pareció que se encontraba algo incómodo con el hecho de que Mira me haya sonreído.

¿Acaso creía que podría robarle a su chica? Sonreí de medio lado y Ace me dirigió una mala mirada, Mira pareció no haberse percatado de ello pues de pronto, su rostro se iluminó completamente y tras haber tomado la mano de Ace lo arrastró tras de sí.

- ¡Vamos a la montaña rusa! – exclamó mientras se alejaba.

Voltee a ver a Alice, quien repentinamente se veía más pálida, hice un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que siguiéramos, ella asintió y comenzó a caminar a mi lado.

Una vez que subimos a la montaña rusa pude notar como Alice se aferraba fuertemente a la barra de seguridad como si su vida dependiera de ello, podía ver como sus nudillos se ponían blancos de la fuerza que imprimía, también apretaba cada vez más los parpados al sentir como el carro se aproximaba a lo más alto, al parecer le tenía miedo a las alturas, o tal vez a las montañas rusas.

- Alice, ¿Te encuentras bien? – le susurré al oído, repentinamente abrió los ojos y volteó a verme, se notaba sorprendida y nuevamente el rubor cubría sus mejillas, aún así negó con la cabeza volteó al frente de nueva cuenta.

Cuando ya íbamos a comenzar el descenso noté como la sonrisa de Mira se ensanchaba y como Ace se tensaba por completo, esa mueca de absoluto terror en su rostro bien lo valía, ahora si me estaba arrepintiendo de no haber traído mi cámara. El carro comenzó a descender rápidamente y pronto los gritos emocionados de los que en el venían se hicieron escuchar, me estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo, Ace gritaba de forma histérica y movía los brazos en todas direcciones, de pronto sentí como unos delicados brazos me rodeaban y se aferraban fuertemente a mí.

Alice se encontraba abrazada a mí, y el contacto con su piel hacia que nuevamente me invadiera ese extraño sentimiento, pero no hice nada por apartarla, parecía realmente asustada, toda ella temblaba, tenía su cabeza escondida en mi pecho y nuevamente apretaba sus parpados, en ese momento me pareció una chica realmente frágil, decidí rodear su cuerpo con mis brazos, la verdad, su cercanía no me incomodaba en nada, por el contrario, me parecía algo reconfortante. Cuando notó mis brazos alrededor de ella elevó su mirada hacia mí, y yo no pude hacer más que sonreírle, provocando nuevamente que se sonrojara, sin duda era una chica muy frágil y tímida.

- No te preocupes – le dije poniéndome lo más cerca que pude de ella para que pudiera escucharme por sobre el ruido y los gritos de la gente – No te va a pasar nada, yo te protegeré.

- Shun – en el momento en que pronunció mi nombre volví a estremecerme, después de eso volvió a esconder su rostro esperando que el viaje terminara.

De acuerdo, no voy a negarlo, y es que cuando bajé de la montaña rusa, con Alice aún aferrada a mí, me encontraba totalmente sonrojado, es algo que no admitiría abiertamente, pero era imposible ocultarlo, nunca en mi vida habia estado tan cerca de una chica, ¡Si, ya lo oyeron! El gran Shun Kazami no ha tenido ni una sola novia en sus dieciséis años de vida, el hecho es que aún no he encontrado a la chica correcta, ¿Entendido? ¡Y me importa un bledo si ya han escuchado esa escusa muchas veces antes, está en mis creencias!

De todas formas, después de haber tenido que esperar a que Ace terminara de expulsar todo su desayuno decidimos seguir y montarnos en otra atracción. Mira y Alice voltearon a verse la una a la otra y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al carrusel, claro, toda chica adora subirse a un carrusel cuando está en una cita, ¿No? Ace volteó a verme, y compartimos una mirada de inconformidad, sin duda alguna, a ninguno de nosotros nos hacía gracia el tener que subirnos a un carrusel, ¡Éramos lo suficientemente grandes como para hacerlo! Aun así, Ace no arriesgaría su primera cita con Mira por algo así, lo vi alejarse en la misma dirección en que lo habían hecho Mira y Alice, y pronto yo le seguí, aún estaba el hecho de que quería saber más acerca de Alice y el porqué de que me sintiera de esa forma tan extraña cuando me encontraba cerca de ella.

- Me agrada esto – confesó Alice. Se encontraba montada en un caballo de un fantasioso color verde y se sostenía del poste en el cual se encontraba el caballo, yo estaba de pie a su lado, con un brazo alrededor de su cintura y el rostro tan rojo que bien podría cocinar huevos sobre él.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté tratando de esconder el color de mis mejillas con mi cabello.

- A esto, sin duda lo prefiero mucho más que la montaña rusa – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Eres una chica realmente interesante Alice Gehabich – le dije, provocando un leve sonrojo en ella, me gusta como se ve su rostro con ese hermoso color carmesí.

- No solo yo, Shun Kazami – me dijo de vuelta, sosteniendo mi mirada, de verdad que podía enamorarme de esta chica, si no es que ya lo estaba haciendo.

- ¿De verdad crees eso? – le pregunté, acercando mi rostro cada vez más al suyo.

- De. . .verdad. . .lo creo – me dijo, y sentí su cálido aliento chocar contra mi boca, ella entrecerró los ojos y se acercó más a mí, estaba a punto de besarla, solo faltaban. . . unos. . . pocos. . . centímetros. . .más. . .

- ¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacen haya arriba aún? El juego a parado hace horas – exclamó Mira moviendo su mano en el aire para llamar nuestra atención. Alice y yo nos quedamos viendo a los ojos del otro, y tan pronto nos dimos cuenta de lo que estuvimos a punto de hacer volteamos la cabeza hacia otro lado.

- Shun ¿Vas a seguir tardando? – preguntó un fastidiado Ace, de verdad que tenía que aprender a controlar su temperamento.

- ¿Vamos? – le pregunté a Alice ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarle a bajar. Ella se limitó a asentir.

- ¡Creo que ahora deberíamos ir a la rueda de la fortuna! – exclamó Mira, parecía como si no hubiese salido de su casa en días.

- ¿Hace cuanto que no tienes una cita Mira? – le pregunté, Alice me miró alarmada y Ace de una mala manera, no es que fuera alguien a quien le guste inmiscuirse en la vida de los demás, pero me parecía muy extraño que una chica como ella actuara de esa forma.

- ¿La verdad? Esta es la primera vez – confesó, me quedé realmente sorprendido, digo, es la chica más codiciada del instituto – Keith siempre se ha ocupado de espantar a todos mis pretendientes – sonrió – pero en esta ocasión le pedí que lo dejara pasar, realmente tenía ganas de salir en una cita por una vez, y Ace es un chico que siempre me ha llamado la atención – en ese momento no sabría decir quien estaba más rojo, si Ace por lo que acababa de escuchar, Mira por lo que había confesado o Alice y yo que realmente sentíamos que no debíamos estar aquí.

- Alice, tengo que ir a recoger los apuntes para el examen de física a casa de un amigo, ¿Quisieras acompañarme? – pregunté, crear excusas era una cosa que se me facilitaba de verdad, y en este momento de verdad tenía que inventarme una para poder escapar, no quería ser el culpable de que la cita de Ace y Mira terminara en desastre.

- ¡Oh! Claro, nos vemos el lunes en la escuela Mira, hasta pronto Ace – se despidió antes de caminar a mi lado - ¿Dónde vive tu amigo? ¿Queda muy lejos?

- No vamos a ir a visitar a ningún amigo – le informé una vez que estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos como para que no nos escucharan.

- Pero tú dijiste. . .

- ¿Cómo no sabes que fue una excusa que me inventé para estar a solas contigo? – le interrumpí con una pregunta y luego sonreí de lado. La verdad, por fuera me muestro muy diferente a como soy por dentro, y aunque por dentro estaba realmente avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir por fuera no lo mostraba. ¿De dónde había sacado yo eso? En ningún momento había pensado en decirle algo así.

- ¿Realmente fue eso? – preguntó. Me tomo por sorpresa el que me lo preguntara tan directamente, yo realmente esperaba ver sus mejillas cambiar a ese hermoso tono carmesí, ¿Estaba decepcionado? Tal vez. Hice una mueca y decidí evadir su pregunta con otra.

- ¿Te gustaría comer algo? – ella asintió con la cabeza y nos dirigimos hacia los puestos de comida. De alguna forma, hiciera lo que hiciera, esta chica lograba afectarme a sobremanera.

Una vez que llegamos frente a los puestos de comida ella decidió que quería un helado de chocolate; curioso, ya que ese es mi sabor favorito, creí habérselo mencionado mientras trataba de hacer su elección.

Fue a formarse a una larga fila frente a un puesto de helados, yo me quedé apoyado en el tronco de un árbol mientras le esperaba, sin duda alguna era una chica muy hermosa, se encontraba formada en la fila, con sus manos entrelazadas en su espalda y meciéndose ligeramente hacia delante y hacia atrás, tenía esas actitudes de niña pequeña que recuerdo siempre haber detestado en el resto de las chicas, pero sin duda, ella no era como el resto de las chicas, algo en ella había logrado cautivarme, no sabía decir si era esa rebelde y sedosa melena pelirroja, si eran esos hermosos ojos del tono chocolate más intenso que hubiese visto, si se trataba de aquel tono carmesí del que se teñían sus mejillas cada que se ruborizaba, si era la forma en que se arqueaba su cuello cada que ladeaba la cabeza para verme o la perfecta forma de sus labios que representaban una terrible tentación para mi, o si en realidad era el conjunto de toda ella lo que me hacía perder la compostura. Simplemente no lo sabía, pero esa chica a la que apenas había conocido hace algunas horas había llegado a cautivarme.

La seguí observado un rato más, ya casi era su turno cuando un par de chicos pasaron corriendo a su lado y la tumbaron, ella cayó sentada en el suelo y las flores que llevaba quedaron pisoteadas por el par de chicos, yo realmente me alarmé, corrí hacia ella esperando que no se hubiese lastimado, si es que volvía a encontrarme con ese par de idiotas les haría que se disculparan de rodillas frente a ella las veces que fuera necesarias. Llegué a su lado y me acuclillé para quedar a su altura.

- Alice ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te ha pasado nada? – le pregunté, ella tenía cara de atontada, como si aún no supiese con exactitud lo que había pasado.

- ¡Shun! – me dijo alarmada, por lo que yo también me alarmé - ¡Las flores que me diste! - ¿Eso era todo?

- Aquellos chicos han terminado pisoteándolas, pero de todas formas ¿Te encuentras bien? – insistí, en ese momento me importaba más el cómo se encontrara ella que un par de tontas flores.

- Sí, pero, yo. . . ellos han terminado pisando las flores que me diste tú – me dijo, sus ojos ya se encontraban vidriosos y amenazaba con soltar a llorar – yo realmente esperaba poder guardarlas como recuerdo de nuestra primera cita.

- Tonta – le dije y ella volteó a verme sorprendida - ¿De verdad piensas soltarte a llorar por algo como eso? – y sonreí, la verdad nunca se me ha dado bien eso de consolar a las personas cuando lloran y quería evitarme el tener que hacerlo – Puedo obsequiarte muchas más como esas, si así lo quieres.

- Sus ojos brillaron de una forma extraña y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, después de lo cual se lanzó hacia mí en un abrazo, eso me tomó desprevenido, por lo que perdí el equilibrio y terminé sentado en el suelo con Alice sobre mí.

- Tú de verdad me gustas – me dijo. Si antes, el hecho de que me hubiese saltado encima me habia tomado desprevenido, imagínense como me había caído el escuchar esas palabras. Tan solo atiné a rodear su cuerpo con mis brazos y a hundir mi cabeza entre sus cabellos.

- Tu cabello. . . huele a vainilla – le dije después de un momento – realmente me gusta.

- Pensé que te gustaba el chocolate – mencionó contra mi cuello.

- Puede que haya comenzado a tomarle gusto a la vainilla también – le dije en tono burlón.

- Eso es bueno – fue lo único que me contestó. Después de otro largo silencio en que ninguno se movió, al fin me atreví a hablar.

- Tu también me gustas, Alice.

Sin duda alguna, el lunes por la mañana me enfrentaría a un horrible interrogatorio por parte de Julie, pero en este momento no me importaba, en este momento solo Alice y yo existíamos.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><em>Shun: de verdad debí haber llevado mi cámara u.u<em>

_Vaya Shun, ¿En serio te quedaste tirado en el suelo en aquella posición indecorosa? Que sepas que eso no es nada decente._

_Shun: como si me importara algo de lo que tú piensas ¬¬_

_Para tu información, mucha gente viene a pedir mi opinión para sus asuntos._

_Shun: pues debe haber algo mal en ellos._

_Haré de cuenta que no escuché eso, de todas formas, ¿Qué hay con Alice?_

_Shun: eso no es de tu incumbencia._

_Ash, como si tu relación con Alice fuera la gran cosa, apuesto a que se la pasan sentados en un sofá en un completo silencio mientras que tu tomas su mano y ella sonríe tan solo por estar contigo. ¡Si son más aburridos que mi profe de Física! La clase más interesante que tuvimos fue aquella en la que entró un perro al salón. Owo_

_Shun: de todas formas, estas gastando un muy preciado espacio en el que más bien podrías pedir. . ._

_Ambos: ¡Reviews!_

_¡Nos vemos gente! '.^_


End file.
